Weeds
by A Violet Rose
Summary: A fanfic that takes place during Skin Deep about the development of Belle and Rumplestiltskin's relationship. Fluff here and there, but all in good fun.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over two months since Rumplestiltskin had struck a deal with the leader of a small village to save their little town from the wrath of the Ogres. Belle, a beautiful young woman and the daughter of the village's leader, had been the price of peace. She was unlike anybody Rumplestiltskin had ever met before. She was brave, sure, but there was something about her that was utterly special…something he couldn't put his finger on.

Rumplestiltskin watched from a high window as Belle strolled slowly through his large garden, carrying a small basket on her arm which held a few golden roses. She would stop every so often to gaze upon the beautiful flowers in the garden, admiring their rich and exotic colors. If she couldn't see the world, she could at least see some of its flora. She held a small cup of water in her hands, occasionally taking sips as she walked, immersed in the colors that surrounded her and completely lost in their beauty.

Suddenly, Belle stopped abruptly. Rumplestiltskin leant forward off the window ledge, squinting to see why she had faltered in her path. Belle crouched down among the flowers, observing a tiny weed among the orchids. It may not have been large, but it stood out like a sore thumb. Rumplestiltskin expected her to pluck it from the bed of flowers; clearly, it didn't belong there. She didn't. Instead, Belle took her small cup of water and poured it gingerly over the small weed. She carefully touched its stem and helped the plant to stand upright so it caught the gleam of the sunlight.

Curious girl, he thought to himself, backing away from the window. He turned and walked down the stairs leading from the long hallway and down into the courtyard. Seeing Belle admiring the large weeping willow tree next to the lake, he strode over to her silently and stopped behind her, smelling the light, sweet fragrance that she seemed to emit.

"Enjoying the flowers, dearie?" He asked, standing directly behind her. Belle jumped. She spun around, hastily straightening the bottom of her dress.

"Why, yes, yes of course. They're all beautiful. So many different kinds, it's amazing." She answered, her blue eyes gleaming like sapphires.

"I've gathered them from places in my travels all across the land. I thought it would make for an impressive courtyard." Rumplestiltskin said, straightening himself proudly.

"Well," she began, her cheeks growing a faint pink, "it _is _impressive." She tucked a chocolate brown curl behind her ear and began to turn away before Rumplestiltskin began to speak.

"I must ask you, though, Belle," he started, running a hand through his wavy hair, "why you did not pick out the weed? You gave it water, why?" Belle bit her lip as her lips turned even pinker.

"You saw that?" she asked shyly. Rumplestiltskin nodded, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Well, just because a weed is not an orchid or a tiger lily doesn't mean it is not a flower. Doesn't mean it isn't beautiful or that it doesn't need love. It is alive, it is breathing just like us. I just gave it what it needed. Maybe one day it will become a dandelion, and somebody can make a wish from it. Even the most despised of living things need love." She explained with a small smile, her eyes cast downward. Rumplestiltskin tilted his head inquisitively and started to turn away.

"Enjoy the rest of the courtyard, dearie." He said, beginning to walk back inside the castle.

"Is, erm, there anything for me to do for you?" She asked, starting after him.

"No, no, don't concern yourself. Enjoy." He replied, turning to give Belle a little bow. She smiled and spun back to the garden, a flood of color greeting her as the sunlight ricocheted off of the petals. Belle took a deep breath and took in the sight.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here, she thought to herself. Maybe someday it would feel like home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Four Months Later. _

Belle hummed to herself as she dusted the fireplace and large display case in the main room of the castle. She had been at the Dark Castle for over half a year and, strangely, it had almost begun to feel familiar to her, like home. She found that she could be herself here. At first, she was anxious and frightened. Being away from her family, friends, and village and being thrust into an enormous castle with the Dark One "forever" was anything but comforting; however, Rumplestiltskin was not the terrible monster that everybody perceived him to be. He was kind to her; he didn't treat her like a housekeeper or a maid, even though that's what she was there for. He treated her like a companion, a friend, a-

The sudden sound of the castle doors opening and his boots moving down the hall shook her out of her thoughts. Belle continued to dust, even though she knew everything was spotless.

"Belle, Belle, Belle." Rumplestiltskin said in a sing-song voice as he sat in the large chair at the head of the table. Somebody was in a rather good mood, it appeared.

"You made a deal today?" Belle asked as she put the duster back in its case along with the other cleaning supplies.

"I did indeed. I made a small farm owner _very_ happy today." He replied with a grin, twiddling his thumbs.

Whenever Rumplestiltskin left to strike a deal with somebody, he always came back immensely pleased. Of course, he did have a use for everything he gained in deals; she was flesh-and-blood proof. She never asked what he won or what the client had asked for. If he wanted to tell her, he did; if not, he didn't. It was as simple as that.

"I am glad for him. I hope what he asked for was worth what he lost." She said, thinking about her father. She couldn't have cared less about Gaston; he was dreadful and she was glad to be away from him. Her father, however, was different. They had always been close. Ever since her mother had passed away, she was all that Maurice had. She was her father's daughter, but she was brave and she accepted the sacrifice that would keep her village safe. It was worth it.

"It wasn't at all, actually." Rumplestiltskin answered simply. He sat back in his chair and looked at her, his golden eyes staring straight into hers. Belle cocked her head confusedly.

"It wasn't?"

"Technically speaking, it was not even marginally equal." He said with a grin. Rumplestiltskin accepted uneven payment for a deal? That was unheard of. Belle moved closer and sat on the table a few feet away from him. "May I ask why you seem satisfied with the deal then?" she asked inquiringly. He smirked at her.

"I was feeling generous today." He replied with a snicker.

"Oh really?" Belle asked with a chuckle. Rumplestiltskin made her laugh. He had these small and simple ways of bringing such amusement into her heart. She had never met anybody like him.

"Yes indeed, really. I let him off easy."

"And why is that?"

"Like I said, I was feeling generous and in rather good spirits. In fact, there's a place I'd like to show you, if you're willing. Somewhere you have yet to see. Something maybe you'd be able to…assist me with." He said mysteriously, leaning forward. Belle looked at him curiously. _He_ needed _her_ help with something?

"It is here, in the castle?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin nodded. He could sense her interest.

"Well, yes, alright." She said, getting off the table.

"Then follow me, dearie." He said, pushing the chair back and standing up tall. He pulled his jacket tight and turned on his heel, beginning to stride smoothly toward the large spiral staircase that led upstairs.

Belle shook her head, gazing after him. This man was a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle stepped into the main hallway, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rumplestiltskin?" She called. Suddenly, all went dark when a hand came across Belle's eyes like a blindfold. "It's a surprise, dearie." Rumplestiltskin cooed in her ear. She flinched, but was surprised to feel that the hand was not rough or scaly. In fact, it was quite gentle.

"I'm going to lead you there." He whispered. Belle felt the fingers of his other hand wrap softly on her waist. A chill ran up Belle's spine, but it was not out of fear or discomfort. The chill made her feel at ease; nervous, but at ease, and wanting something more to come of his touch.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, even though she knew he wouldn't tell her.

"If you knew where I was taking you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he sniggered.

Although Belle could not see where she was going, she knew the castle well enough to be able to blindly navigate the staircase. Of course, his hands and words in her ear guided her. After about ten minutes of walking through the castle, the hand was removed from over Belle's eyes, but not her waist. Belle felt her heart begin to beat fast as Rumplestiltskin laid his other hand gently on the other side of her waist. A warm feeling rushed up and down her body. She was surprised to see where he had brought her: his study. Normally, she was not allowed up here; he had told her so when he had originally showed her around the castle. _"This place is private. You are never to go in here, is this understood?" _He had said. She had always wondered what he was keeping in this room and why she mustn't enter when she allowed everywhere else in the manor.

"Your study…I thought I wasn't allowed in here?" Belle asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He giggled.

"Normally, you are not. But I feel that you have been here long enough to earn yourself entrance." He said. He opened the large double doors to reveal an enormous circular room, its walls full of books, its tables and cupboards full of vials, artifacts, and things that Belle had never seen before.

"This is amazing." She said breathlessly, her eyes wide and attempting to absorb the sight in front of her.

"I know that you are interested in reading and learning. I thought you would be able to do both of those here." Rumplestiltskin replied. He led her inside and over to the large cupboard that was filled with vials.

"Before you do any reading, however, I do need your help with something." He added. There must have been at least fifty vials lined up, all had different labels underneath them: "anger", "hope", "fear", and almost all of them held curious things inside them. Belle assumed they were spells; they looked more magical than anything Belle had ever seen before. Quite a few of them were empty, however.

"How could I help though? I know no magic spells." Belle said, looking at him with her brows furrowed. He stared back at her and smiled mischievously.

"No, you don't. One thing you _do_ know, though, is emotion and feelings. I knew them once…" he looked away, studying the vials in front of him, "but you have always known them. You still do. There are some spells and magic that I have not been able to find, to capture into these vials." Belle studied them; she saw two empty vials directly in front of her: desire and love. She turned to him slowly.

"What can I do?"

"I'll make you a deal," he began, leaning close to her, "if you give me a strand of your hair, I will take you anywhere you want for one day. I will bring you wherever you like, you must stay with me wherever we go."

Belle considered his offer. It seemed like a bargain; one strand of her hair and she could go anywhere? She could see her father. Nodding at him, she gently plucked a strand of her chocolate curls and placed it in his hands.

"Wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse me, dearie. Go think about where you would like to go tomorrow. I will be down in a short while." He said, staring at the strand of hair in his palm. Belle, intrigued by this deal, left the room, her thoughts racing. Rumplestiltskin carefully took the vial labeled "desire" off of the shelf and placed Belle's hair inside of it. Then, he took a strand of his own wavy, silvery hair and dropped it in the vial. The hairs curled and twisted together as if dancing and began to produce a golden glow. Rumplestiltskin grinned; perhaps there was hope of filling the other vial…perhaps he could finally capture true love.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rumplestiltskin walked down the large staircase and into the main parlor. Belle was sitting on the table, at her usual spot, swinging her legs and looking eager and excited.

"Ready to go already, are we, dearest?" He asked. Belle, clearly lost in her thoughts and startled by his entrance, jumped.

"I was just…I was up early." She said, her voice small. She brushed her long hair over her shoulder and looked over at him. The way she watched him created a small ripple in Rumplestiltskin's heartbeat. His thoughts returned to the vial she had filled the night prior…desire. It had kept him awake that night for hours; he had laid in bed for hours thinking of how their hairs had intertwined so gracefully…how beautiful they looked together. Now he looked at Belle, her excitement evident in her shining blue eyes.

"I did have a question though," she began, sliding of the edge of the table, "the place I wanted to visit was my home, and…people will see us together. What if they try to…take me from you?" she asked with a frown.

"Take you from me?" he repeated. Interesting, she said nothing about trying to escape; rather, it sounded as if her being set free from his charge was something she did not necessarily want.

Belle's cheeks reddened. "I just meant," she cleared her throat, "if somebody like Gaston were to see me, he may try to attack you or something." Rumplestiltskin laughed. As if Gaston were a match for him. Belle had no idea that Gaston would never be a threat again; all he would be was the vivid red rose that adorned Rumplestiltskin's long dining table.

"Ah, yes, well, I was considering that. And I know you would just _despise _being seen with me," he began. Belle opened her mouth to protest at his statement, "So I thought that we would remain invisible and silent." He finished, clasping his hands together.

"Invisible? So nobody would be able to see us or hear us…at all?" She asked, deflating. Her father…her friends, nobody would be able to see her, to know that she was okay, more than okay.

"Not even in the slightest…that is, unless they touch you." Rumplestiltskin answered. He could see that this had disappointed Belle slightly…perhaps he could make an exception or two when he saw fit, but he would not reveal this to her yet.

"Could I maybe leave a note or something to my father? Just to let him know that I am alive and well." She asked quietly.

"Of course," He could see this cheered her up a little bit. "So you are ready to leave then?"

Belle nodded and moved toward him. Together they walked out onto the Dark Castle steps and into the sunlight. It was a gorgeous day. The sun's rays kissed Belle's face and naked shoulders, making her skin glow radiantly. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but staring at her, she was too stunning a sight to be wasted. He wanted nothing more than to erase everyone else in the land but the two of them. Nobody to pester them, no more deals to be struck, no queen to challenge him, nothing to worry about but her. Belle looked over at him expectantly, which brought him back to reality.

"Take my arm then and off we go." He said. He offered his crooked arm, but instead, Belle took his hand, twisting her fingers between his own. A jolt ran up his spine and it seemed as though something electric had passed between them. Belle must have felt it too because she flinched, but did not break her hold; in fact, she squeezed his hand and moved closer.

This was going to be an interesting day.

They landed at the entrance to the village, a place Belle had not seen in months. She felt tears at the back of her throat as she watched the people she had known since birth walking around and going about their daily lives. She saw the bookstore shopkeeper that had provided her with hundreds of stories to keep her entertained. She saw the baker who had always given her and her father freshly baked bread and pastries. Down the long street, she saw her father's estate on the hill. She longed to go there, to feel her father's arms wrapped around her lovingly. She began walking towards it before realizing she was still grasping Rumplestiltskin's hand and had dragged him forward with her. He began laughing as she released his hand.

"Oo, where are we going so eagerly?" he exclaimed with a giggle, shuffling behind Belle.

"I'm so sorry! I just saw my old home and…got ahead of myself." She replied, stopping and shaking her head, "what's the point? My father won't even be able to see me."

"Why don't we pay him a visit later? Surely there are other places in your little town you would like to see? Would you like to give a tour? Hmm?" Rumplestiltskin asked her, hoping this would take her mind off things.

Belle gave him a small smile and nodded. Rumplestiltskin watched as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward the little bookshop. She pushed the door open and led him inside. The shop was small, but every inch of the place was covered in books. The shopkeeper looked up from his book and right through them curiously at the door, which appeared to have opened by itself. He shrugged and went back to reading.

"I must have read every book in here at least twice," Belle explained as she walked between the shelves, Rumplestiltskin in tow. "I used to read many books. Ever since I was a young girl, I was never interested in things like knitting or any of the things the other girls did in town. I always just wanted to learn more. Many of my friends thought I was strange." She added laughing shyly.

"Strange is an undervalued attribute. I think strange suits you beautifully." Rumplestiltskin teased. Belle stuck her tongue out at him, but grinned nonetheless. They walked through the store together, stopping for Belle to look and marvel at new arrivals that were stacked in the corner of the store, waiting to be shelved. While Belle wasn't paying attention, Rumplestiltskin grabbed two of the books she had especially seemed enthralled by and tucked him under his other arm. On their way out of the shop, he slid a few gold pieces on the counter to pay for the books. The shopkeeper, of course, was completely oblivious, lost in his own book.

Rumplestiltskin was fascinated by Belle's stories of her home. She explained how every store or almost every person that they passed had been a part of her life, big or small. Her memory of life's small details was astonishing; she could recall words said to her by the local florist, the tailor, everybody. After a few hours of walking around, they finally stopped to sit on the stone ledge surrounding the fountain in the middle of the town square. Belle gave a long sigh. She bent over the fountain and collected some water in her hands to drink.

"Surely that water is not clean, Belle. I can get you something fresh to drink." Rumplestiltskin said, beginning to get up.

"No, no," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down to sit with her, "I have always drunk from this fountain since I was a child. Water is water, it is not tainted. I have always had an appreciation for things that others have not. My father always said it was going to be my downfall, you see. It was a 'quirk of mine', he used to say."

"I think you're amazing." Rumplestiltskin said quietly, looking down at his lap.

"What did you say?" Belle asked, leaning close to him.

"I think it's amazing" he replied quickly. "How you find some kind of beauty in everything. Even the most ugly and despicable things have value in your mind." Her eyes were focused on his, sparkling in the daylight.

"Everything and every_body_ is here for a reason. Everything and every_body_ need love and respect. Even if they don't think so." She said, slowly reaching over to rest her hand on his and squeezing gently. Her face moved closer and his did the same. Their lips were inches from each other, both were breathless and wanting. Suddenly, a splash of water interrupted the moment, catching both of them off guard as it smacked into them. Rumplestiltskin and Belle recoiled away from each other, the right side of their faces wet from the unforeseen splash. They laughed and looked over their shoulders to see a small boy and girl playing in the fountain, splashing water at one another playfully. Rumplestiltskin and Belle's eyes met again and lingered. He knew that she was not afraid of his dark eyes, the eyes that had frightened so many before her. She had never been frightened. She had found something beautiful inside of him despite the darkness that enveloped his soul. He was a weed and she thought him a rose.

Even though Belle's entrance into his life had not been completely random, he could not help but think there was something larger that brought them together, not just a simple deal to save her village from a war. No, this had to be something like fate. After he became the Dark One and assumed the role of the land's demon, nobody had been able to make him feel anything other than hatred or resentment. He had despised what he had become, but she made him feel…better. If becoming the Dark One was what it had taken to meet Belle, then so be it. He had lost everything, but he wouldn't lose her.

"Come, Belle, let's go see your father."


	5. Chapter 5

Belle and Rumplestiltskin approached the manor sitting on top of the hill. Although they were invisible, Belle still felt cautious as they crossed the small bridge that led over the moat surrounding the castle. They made their way through the main courtyard and through the large doors. As they walked up the wide staircase, avoiding the touch of some soldiers on patrol, Belle felt her pulse quicken. She would be seeing her father, but he would not see her. It would be torturous, but she was already preparing the words in her head that she would leave written for him.

When they reached the main hall where her father sat at the long table, his head in his hands, Rumplestiltskin touched Belle's arm lightly.

"I want you to be able to really see your father. I will remain invisible and I will give you privacy, but he will be able to see you." He said, his eyes showing hints of concern.

"Why? I thought-"

"That was before I saw your sadness at entering this place. You deserve to see him, to really see him," he said, waving a hand over her head, "off you go."

Belle stepped further into the room. The sound of her footsteps caused her father to look up. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted; that is, until he laid eyes on his daughter. His eyes grew wide and he stood up from the table so quickly, the chair was knocked over behind him.

"Papa!" Belle exclaimed, running into her father's arms and burying herself in his chest, "it is so good to see you." Maurice's arms grew tight around Belle, holding her close.

"I thought I would never see you again, my girl." He said, tears in his eyes.

"Well I am here, only for the day, but I had to come and see you." She replied, smiling as her eyes shined with tears as well.

"Only for a day? But why?" Maurice stopped, pulling away from her and looking down at his daughter.

"Well, Rumplestiltskin allowed me a day to come back home and to see you."

"Where is that beast? I will have him slain immediately!" her father yelled, his hands tightening around Belle's arms roughly.

"No, Papa! He is not a monster, I swear it!" Belle protested angrily. Although she knew that Rumplestiltskin could not be so easily killed, she felt rage welling up inside her at the thought. Her father stepped back from her, looking at Belle with confused eyes.

"Why do you protect him when he has kept you from me all these months? What has he done to you?" Maurice roared.

"Nothing! He has done nothing! He has shown me kindness, has treated me as his equal, he-" She argued.

"He's brainwashed you! Put thoughts into your head! Oh Belle, I will get you away from him. I will have him killed before he can do any more damage to your mind!" He continued, pulling Belle back into his arms, but she slowly drew back.

"Papa, you aren't listening to me. I left to keep us safe-"

"And the war is over! You can come home! We can get rid of Rumplestiltskin for good! You can do it, you can save us all." He interrupted, his eyes wild with rage.

"I will have no part in that. I will not harm him. He's not the enemy. He saved us, and this is the thanks you give him? Plotting his death?" she yelled back.

"Thanks? Why should I thank him for taking away the only thing in the world that I care about, eh? HE IS A MONSTER!" He bellowed.

Belle looked at her father, terrified at the rage that consumed him. Her visit was meant to be reassuring and happy, not full of anger and resentment. She backed away from him, shaking her head.

"Where is the kind and understanding father that raised me to be compassionate? To be respectful of all things and gentle to all that I encounter? Where is he?" Belle asked, choking back tears.

"He left with your innocence…" Maurice replied, turning his back to his daughter. Belle was speechless. There was nothing left to say.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I, I love you," Belle said, turning to leave the room, "I will always love you." She turned away, tears streaming from her eyes. Rumplestiltskin must have turned her invisible once more because as soon as she took a few steps away, Maurice shouted after her.

"Belle! Belle! Where are you!" he called. It hurt her to ignore his calls and to walk away, but she couldn't help but feel a deep sadness in his words. Rumplestiltskin asked for her and she had accepted. He did not force her to go with him. She was not under any enchantment or spell; he had not brainwashed her into staying with him. She did it on her own accord.

As Belle exited the chamber, she saw Rumplestiltskin leaning on a table about 10 feet away, a sad look in his eyes as she approached.

"Did you hear all of that?" She asked quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"I did. Belle, I'm sorry that-"

"No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to hear the horrible things he was saying about you and I. About us." She argued, growing angry again. Rumplestiltskin paused, his mind lingering on her use of "us."

"But he's right. I am a monster. I took you away from your home, everything that you love." He replied, standing upright and turning away from her. Belle reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Not everything," she said, looking at him earnestly, "besides, I _chose_ to go with you. It was your offer and I accepted. I knew what I was getting into." Rumplestiltskin laughed at this.

"Is that so?" he asked, a smile crossing his lips.

They were so lost in each other's gaze that neither of them noticed a castle guard that was walking right toward them, his pace quick. As he passed, he brushed into Belle's arm, rendering her completely visible. The guard's eyes grew twice their size as he spotted Belle. She gasped as he reached and grabbed her arm roughly.

"HEY! I found her! I FOUND BELLE!" he shouted down the hallway. Three more guards came sprinting up the stairs. Rumplestiltskin quickly raised his hand at the guard holding Belle. The guard instantly dropped Belle's arm and she pulled free, falling back into Rumplestiltskin. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes, willing them to be transported back to the castle. As they began to teleport, Belle caught sight of her father, who had run into the hallway at the guard's words. He gave Belle a sad and sickened look before she and Rumplestiltskin vanished into thin air.

They landed back in the main parlor of the Dark Castle as the sun was setting, a blood red sky penetrating the room. Rumplestiltskin still held Belle in his arms. She began to shake and they both collapsed onto their knees as Belle sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair gently and let her cry into him. Remorse and guilt flooded through his mind as Belle trembled there in his hands. That was it. He would never let anybody hurt her again. Never again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the kind reviews, everybody! I know the chapters have been short, I'm working on it. It makes me really happy to see that people are actually reading what I've written. Thanks for putting a smile on my face :) Without further ado, the next chapter...

Rumplestiltskin was concerned. In the days following the visit to her village and father, Belle had not been the same. Where there had once been cheerful humming as she swept or dusted, there were now sighs. She had not been sleeping well, he had noticed, for there were bags under her eyes and he could simply sense her restlessness. He had told her to stop working, to stop cleaning and concerning herself with trivial matters, but she insisted "no, you can see, this table is filthy" or "this dust will form mountains if I don't get rid of it now." Rumplestiltskin knew that, deep down, she just needed to keep herself occupied and her mind on the trivial things so that she wouldn't think of the things that really hurt.

One morning, Rumplestiltskin found Belle asleep at the table, sitting in his chair, an empty tea cup clasped in her hand. She'd been up all night. He touched her shoulder to see if she would awake. She flinched, but was still immersed in deep sleep. He couldn't help but staring at her sleep. Her hair cascaded over her face like a still, auburn waterfall. He lightly tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. For the first time in days, she did not look troubled. In her sleep, she was serene, her mind at peace. The table was no place for her to rest. He carefully drew out the chair and leant Belle to the back of it so she would not fall. Then he gingerly scooped her up. The sunlight seeping through the window shone on her face, accentuating her cheekbones and the small curves in her lips. Rumplestiltskin's mind relapsed back to the day when she had first fallen into his arms, the day she butchered his curtains. One of the best choices she had made.

He carried her carefully up the stairs and down the long hallway to her bedroom. He motioned with his head for the door to open and then for the covers to fold over in her bed. He lowered Belle down and pulled the covers up to her chest. He backed out of the room and began to close the door. Before he did, however, he turned back to look at Belle one more time. He was surprised to see her eyes slowly open and look right into his. She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you" before closing her eyes and drifting off once more.

Belle slept all day, but was awoken by the sound of thunder outside. Curious, there had not been a thunderstorm since her arrival at the Dark Castle. She never liked the sound of storms; they always brought danger, according to the superstitions of her village. There had been a massive thunderstorm the night before the Ogre wars. Since that night, Belle had become a believer. She tried to continue sleeping through the night, but the thunder and lightning was too unnerving. Tossing and turning, she became fidgety and overcome with anxiety. She sat straight up in bed when a loud crackle of thunder erupted, sounding especially close; it was _too_ close.

Everything became more uncertain and frightening at night. She wasn't scared of a lot of things, but the wrath of nature, she felt, was something to be feared. The last thing she wanted at this moment was to be alone. Belle pulled back the thick covers and got out of bed. She didn't know what she was doing or if she was making a mistake, but she left her room. She walked down the long hallway and stopped at the last door on the right. Taking a deep breath, she carefully twister the doorknob and peered inside at Rumplestiltskin, who slept with his back turned to her.

She bit her lip, conflicted. She should go right back to her room, get back in bed, and fall back asleep…shouldn't she? This was childish; thunderstorms were nothing but rain and nature being a little bit angry. She would get over her fear. Suddenly, the thunder boomed and she felt the floor shake beneath her feet. No longer debating, Belle stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She walked slowly over to the bed and tugged on Rumplestiltskin's sleeve. His dark eyes fluttered open.

"Belle, is everything alright?" he asked tiredly, blinking to adjust to the moonlight that filled the room.

"Yes, well, no. Actually, I'm scared of the storm." She whispered sheepishly, feeling stupid as she did so.

"You, scared? I hardly believe it." He whispered back with a sleepy smile.

"I know, I'm quite sorry, I just…I don't know why I came…I didn't want to bother you, I just…" she began, not knowing what to say. Rumplestiltskin said nothing. He moved over toward the middle of the bed and lifted up the cover, offering Belle the newly vacated space with his arm stretched across the pillow.

Blushing as she did so, Belle crawled into the spot and rested her neck on his arm, feeling instantly warmed and calmed. Presence made all the difference. Rumplestiltskin pulled the cover back down over them and put his other arm around her shoulders protectively. Belle's fear disappeared within seconds. She closed her eyes and slipped back into her deep sleep. This time, however, she had wonderful dreams.

Belle awoke the next morning to the bed empty beside her. Slightly disappointed, she looked toward the window to see the sun blazing. Always darkest before the dawn, she thought to herself as she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. She had the best sleep of her life last night. It was the first time she had slept in the same bed as another person since the days when her mother was alive. There was nothing like feeling protected, like feeling loved. She slid out of bed and left the room, walking back to her own room to freshen up for the day and change her clothes. She had been so upset the past few days because of her encounter with her father that she had let herself go. She felt sloppy and immature. Most of all, though, she felt embarrassed that Rumplestiltskin had seen her act so weak.

She walked down into the main chamber where they always spent time together. There he sat, spinning at the wheel. He stopped and turned around when he heard her come in, smiling as he saw her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as she approached. Belle gave him a wry grin.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," she took a deep breath, "I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting these past couple of days. It was unprofessional and selfish of me."

Rumplestiltskin stood up, his brows furrowed, "Apologize for being human? That is nonsense, Belle. You are allowed to be sad; you are allowed to let your emotions take over sometimes." He came close to her, "do not ever apologize for being upset." Belle looked up at him self-consciously. For some reason, it did not completely bother her that he had seen her upset. With the exception of the first few weeks at the Dark Castle, Belle had been almost always cheerful and optimistic. Of course, it was in her nature, but at times, it had been hard. She felt the occasional pang of sadness whenever she thought of her father or friends at home, but she had found companionship and friendship in Rumplestiltskin, maybe more. She felt that there was more, she wanted to believe there was, but Rumplestiltskin was a man of enigma. He took pride in his trickery, in his ability to turn the tide whichever way he pleased. Perhaps he was toying with her emotions. Perhaps he found it amusing, a new plaything for his entertainment when he was bored with spinning…

No, there was more to it than that. There _had_ to be, Belle thought. The way she caught him stealing glances at her while she read or swept. The way he said her name, _Belle_, rolling off his tongue with a sweet sound that seemed to constantly resonate in her mind. The way he held her in his arms when she had been hurt, the way he had so easily allowed her into his bed…there was undoubtedly more.

"Family can be difficult. I understand." he added, walking back towards the wheel. Belle noted the change his voice, the change in his posture. He had shifted from strong and supportive to gloomy, a cloud forming on his face. His pale lips formed a thin line. Upon every cloud, a silver lining.

"You had a family, didn't you?" Belle asked in a small voice. Rumplestiltskin faltered in-step.

There was silence that, although it was only a few seconds, felt like hours to Belle. She knew she shouldn't have gone down the path, but there was no taking it back now. He had seen her vulnerable, her emotions naked; she knew he could feel it, despite the curse. He was a human; he experienced emotions all the same. She did not want to see him upset, injured, or angry; she just wanted to know him, _really_ know him. Was it too much to ask?

"Once, yes." he replied, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear. He continued to his destination, setting himself at the wheel, a withdrawn look painted on his face.

Belle followed him and settled herself on the small stool next to him, where she would usually sit, reading as he spun on the days that were content, calm, and simple. Today did not yet feel simple. She looked at him, reading the pain on his face like the longest tragedy ever written. She felt his sadness as if it were inside her too. She was torn; she wanted to know about his family, but she didn't want to upset him further. She was curious and yet, she was hesitant. She thought herself selfish; she wanted to discover the truth, but was afraid to learn if there was another before her, another girl…

"Would it," she paused, thinking carefully before she spoke, "would it hurt you to tell me about them?"

He slowly turned to her, his face expressionless. His mouth was even, his eyebrows straight, his eyes black as night. He did not look angry, he just looked blank. He looked like stone.

"Indeed it would."

"I'm sorry," Belle started to get up, ashamed of her prying, "I just…I-"

Rumplestiltskin touched her arm, his fingers gently clasping her forearm.

"Don't apologize, dearest. Talking about it will always hurt. Not now, but maybe in time." He said tenderly, his eyes softening. Belle gave him a slight, compassionate smile. She lightly ran her hand from his cheekbone and down his face to the corner of his jaw, her heart pounding as she did so.

"I'm a patient girl." She said, staring at him, trying her best to contain herself, when all she wanted to do was press her lips against his. Rumplestiltskin returned her smile wistfully.

"I know you are. 'Till then," he stood up from the wheel and offered her a crooked arm, "Take a walk through the garden with me?" Belle rose to meet his level and his eyes.

"I'd like nothing more." She said, slipping her arm through his. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they stepped outside into the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Things had gotten better. Rumplestiltskin knew that Belle had not forgotten her father's hostility, but she has accepted it and moved past it. She was smiling again and the light had been restored to her eyes. The past week had been strenuous; in his attempts to cheer Belle up, Rumplestiltskin was mentally exhausting himself. His mind was constantly reeling with ideas of how he could make her happy. He wanted to do something special for her, something he hadn't before. But what? She was elated when they had visited her home, but that had crashed and burned as soon as Maurice revealed the bitter beast in him. Still, it made her happy for a short while. Belle wanted to see the world; could he show it to her?

Sitting at the wheel, its revolutions moving as quickly as his thoughts, Rumplestiltskin glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at her. Belle sat contently on the windowsill, her legs hanging off the edge and becoming tanned and glistening in the summer sunshine. _Belle. Beauty._ Her name was appropriate. She was far too beautiful for him. It baffled him how she had stood up to her own father to defend him. He had meant to ask her why she had done it, but she had been so shaken by the encounter that he did not want to bring back the dejected state it had left her in. He would wait. Good things came to those who waited, but did good things come to bad people?

"Rumplestiltskin?" she asked, swinging her legs around to face him. He looked at her expectantly. Belle paused, biting her lip as she always did before asking him something that she was nervous about.

"Would it be possible for me…could I maybe…learn magic?" she asked timidly. He raised his eyebrows at her question. He had not expected something like that.

"Why ever for?" he asked, standing up and moving toward her. He leaned one hand on the ledge of the window next to where she sat, his face curiously close. She met his eyes confidently; he hadn't outright said no.

"Well I just thought that it could be useful," she began, " it would take me a long time to learn complex spells, I know, but…I _am_ here_ forever._" She rationalized, shrugging her shoulders. Belle learning spells.

"It _would_ be possible, dearie, yes, but how would you learn? Books can explain spells but they cannot teach you the complete methods. Books can only do so much." He teased, a smirk crossing his face.

"I thought you could teach me." She replied simply. The smirk was instantly wiped from his countenance.

"Belle, I use dark magic. I will not teach you dark magic. It will change you. Once you go down that path, there is no turning back." He said sharply, "I will not let you do that to yourself, it only causes misery."

"I don't want to learn dark magic," she argued, rising to meet his level rebelliously, "I just want to learn _something._ I was helpless at my father's castle; if I had known some kind of magic, I could have defended myself."

"You don't need to do that because I will defend you," Rumplestiltskin growled, "I will not let anyone hurt you. Is that not clear to you?" Belle's eyes were defiant.

"What if I wanted to protect you?" she contended, raising an eyebrow, "I would be able to defend both of us if something happened, I would be prepared."

"You don't need to be concerned with that," He replied firmly, his mouth forming a thin line, "we're done with this conversation." He turned away from her, but she grabbed his arm.

"No we are not! Rumplestiltskin, you know as well as I do that there will be times when danger will be at our door. Do you not trust me enough to let me fight for myself?" she said, her voice quavering. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I already told you, I will not teach you dark magic." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Then who will teach me good magic? Because I will-" she stopped mid-sentence, remembering their initial deal, remembering what she had agreed to. Rumplestiltskin saw the determination in her face falter.

"You'll _what_, dearie?" he teased. He had not meant for it to sound as malicious as it did, but that was his nature.

"I'll…I'll do nothing." She said darkly. She slid off the window and walked away, needing a few moments by herself to cool down. Rumplestiltskin leaned on the windowsill, the warm air cradling his face. She wanted to learn magic; it was curious to him, but also made him cautious. Did she find truth in her father's words? Had she decided that maybe Rumplestiltskin was the monster everybody said he was and that she could defeat him using magic? He scoffed at that; he was the most powerful and most cunning being in the land. Belle was determined though, and brave to boot. She seemed to know him better than he knew himself sometimes. If anybody could defeat him, it would be her, for he would never lay a hand on her. He was afraid that she would learn his weaknesses; yet, she had no idea that _she_ was his weakness and always would be.

He thought of the Queen. How, if she discovered his feelings for Belle, how quickly she would scheme to use his love against him. Maybe teaching Belle protective magic wasn't the worst idea in the world. Of course, the Queen was far more powerful than Belle could ever hope to be, but a few protective spells couldn't hurt.

He turned around, but Belle was nowhere in sight. At first, he panicked; but then, the sound of her light footsteps in the corridor calmed him. He knew her sound: her footfalls were bouncy and airy; as if she was an angel constantly floating that chose to touch the earth whenever she felt inclined.

As long as she was here, she was safe; that much he knew.

Belle knew that it had been a stretch asking him to teach her magic, but she was angry nonetheless. Did he not think she was capable of handling magic? She was no Dark One, but she was an avid learner and she was willing to dedicate the time and effort. Even if he didn't know good magic, he had the means of learning it; the various books on spells and magic in his study were proof of that. So why had he never bothered to study any of it? Knowledge was power, and he sure did love his power. If he had no use for it, why shouldn't she attempt to take a little bit from it?

She climbed the large staircase, looking over her shoulder to see if he had followed her. He didn't. She walked quickly, reaching the large doors at the end of the hallway, her breath short. Her heart was beating fast and nervously as she cracked one of the doors to his study open just enough so that she could squeeze through. She carefully closed it behind her, making sure that it made no noise.

Infiltration complete, she thought to herself. A twinge of guilt came with her small victory. Rumplestiltskin had let her into his study in confidence and here she was, breaking in to read spell books. She was torn between loyalty and determination.

"Five minutes. Nothing more, nothing less." She muttered to herself, moving deeper into the depths of the vast, circular room. The study was filled with a plethora of books and magical objects. Belle's fascination grew with every step she took. Before walking over to the bookshelves, she walked back over the cupboard of vials that she had seen the first time she entered his study. She noticed that now only one vial was empty: true love. For some reason, she couldn't stop staring at it. She recalled that another vial had been empty before, but couldn't remember exactly which one. She scanned the shelves, hoping that seeing the label would help restore her memory. It wasn't fury, nor was it forgetfulness…it surely wasn't mourning. Her search ended when her eyes were upon the vial: desire. Yes, that had been it. She studied the vial closely, noticing the gorgeous golden glow it emitted. She was curious as to when Rumplestiltskin had managed to capture desire and how he had done so. She examined it closely, trying to eyeball the contents of the spell. She saw that there were two thin lines encircling each other and rotating in perfect harmony. Upon further inspection, she determined that the looked like hairs; in fact, one of them was darker than the other and had a certain familiar curl to it. It couldn't be…hers?

She looked closer at the other strand of hair that danced like a flame around her own. It was substantially lighter and appeared to be crimped. Rumplestiltskin's…

Her heart leapt. She felt lighter and better than she had felt in weeks. Although desire could mean a lot of things, she knew it was more than lust. She turned away from the shelf and made her way toward the large doors. Spell books could wait, she thought to herself as she slid back into the hallway. Thankfully, Rumplestiltskin was not there; she already felt guilty for sneaking around in the first place, she didn't need for him to catch her in the act.

Belle grinned as she walked back into the main parlor and saw him spinning at the wheel again. His pale, wavy hair was unmistakably the same as the one in the vial. She walked over to him and sat on the window ledge again.

"I'm sorry, you know." She whispered.

"I am too."

Belle's eyes widened in surprise, "You are?"

"Yes," he began grimly, "I thought about it, and maybe teaching you some…protective spells wouldn't be such a bad idea." She jumped off the ledge in excitement and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed, nuzzling her face in his neck. His laughter was eminent of a bark as he touched her arm tenderly. She drew her head back and leaned in close to her face, her big blue eyes inches from his.

"So, when do we start?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter is wicked short, forgive me. I've had a really busy and stressful weekend, but I wanted to leave this chapter with a cliffhanger. I'll be back at it within the next few days. Promise :)

The light breeze blew through Belle's hair as she knelt, her hands moving in a graceful, circular motion around a small, wilted flower. Her unblinking eyes were focused on the plant. She had been sitting there, doing the same motion for about eight minutes and was becoming frustrated. Rumplestiltskin stood behind her, watching her movements carefully, inspecting them. He had taught her a healing spell a week ago and Belle was determined to put it into action. He advised her to start small; he even broke a spider's leg for her to practice on, but she insisted on healing a plant first. Always the ambitious one, she was. He could tell from the level of intensity upon which she was staring at this plant that she would not leave until it had been restored. Her shoulders were tense and fixed. He could sense her energy and it was draining the longer she sat there. Healing spells had never been something Rumplestiltskin was especially good at, being that it was good magic. Good magic was not exactly his forte as the Dark One. In fact, he himself had difficulty with healing spells and had only been able to properly cast one once in all his years. It was an annoying setback.

He sighed. He knew Belle was trying, but nothing was happening; the flower showed no signs of life.

"Why don't we take a break for right now, Belle?" he suggested, his eyes scanning the scenery.

"No, I'm so close, I can feel it." she snapped, still staring at the flower. Rumplestiltskin leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around fiercely, her blue eyes looking strangely dark and savage. He drew back; the look in her eyes, the shift in their color indicated that some force was at work within her. He looked over her at the flower, which was slowly beginning to stand up straight, its stem growing thicker and stronger. He smirked; so, frustration was her magical trigger.

"Really? I don't think you do, dearie. We've been here for hours, I'm surprised the sun is still up." he teased. Belle pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Look, I _can_ do it; I _will,_ it just takes time and patience and-" she began, her voice tense.  
"Aggravation, apparently." he interrupted with a wry smile. Belle looked at him strangely, a confused look on her face. Rumplestiltskin watched as her eyes lightened, their shade returning to their original azure tint. He motioned over her shoulder at the flower. Belle turned back and saw a sunflower in full bloom standing straight and tall. It even grew an inch before her. Belle beamed and clapped her hands excitedly. She leaped up at once and hugged Rumplestiltskin.  
"We did it! We did it!" she exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.  
"_You_ did it, dearest. I simply observed." he replied, returning her embrace. She pulled back to look at him, giving him a suspicious look.  
"You didn't do anything, did you?" He gave her a coy look.  
"Besides annoy you enough to get the final squeeze of magical potential out? I did nothing else." He answered, putting his hands up and looking innocent.  
"Well, alright, if you say so..." Belle replied, hardly looking satisfied, "I think I'm going to practice more. I doubt I'll be able to do it without you 'annoying' me again though." she sneered at him.

Rumplestiltskin laughed. Even when she tried to be mean or sarcastic, she looked like a stunning fish out of water. He began to walk back to the entrance to the Dark Castle.

"Take pride in yourself, love." he said loudly over his shoulder. Suddenly, he stopped, realizing what he had called her. He turned around slowly to see if she had reacted to it. Belle was facing his direction, her eyes sparkling in the light of the afternoon sun. Her eyebrows were arched, but not in a surprised way; rather, she looked quite pleased with herself, the corners of her mouth turned upward. Their eyes met and she bit her lip shyly. Rumplestiltskin gave her a little bow, his hands clasped behind his back as he made his way up the stairs and into the castle, the smile still painted on his face.

_Three Weeks Later_

Belle was progressing faster than Rumplestiltskin expected. He knew she was determined and able, but he never thought she would be learning and using spells this quickly. He entered the main parlor, stretching his arms over his head. He had overslept that morning after staying up late, trying to determine the final ingredients needed to complete a potion to slow the symptoms of aging; not that he needed it, but he suspected it would be useful for the purpose of others. Belle sat on the table, leaning back on her elbows as a book hovered in front of her, turning its pages as she motioned toward it with her head. She was so engrossed in both her book and her enchanting that she didn't notice Rumplestiltskin sneak around the table behind her. He stealthily climbed up onto the table directly behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Good morning" directly in her ear. Belle shrieked, the book falling into her arms as she fell over on her side, breathing fast and heavily. Rumplestiltskin began laughing crazily, collapsing next to her on the table. Recovering from her initial shock, Belle started laughing too as she playfully swatted him with her arm.

"That! That was not funny, Rumplestiltskin! You nearly scared me half to death, I thought you were asleep!" she cried, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. She hit him again, this time smacking his chest. He laughed harder, grabbing her hand as she tried to slap him again. Belle's fingers interlaced with his gently, the playfulness evaporating as their hands locked together on the table between them. Their heads turned to one another simultaneously and it seemed that, for a moment, the entire room, the entire Dark Castle, the entire universe disappeared. Their eyes met, like they always did so intensely, and time seemed to have stopped. The only audible sound was the sound of their breathing; inhale and exhale in perfect harmony. Belle moved closer to him, and he to her. They were centimeters from each other, close to enough to feel each other breathing when Rumplestiltskin sat straight up on the table, his heart beating quickly as he sensed a disturbance in the realm, less than a mile away.

"They're coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Rumplestiltskin lept off the table and ran to the window. He looked out, but saw nothing. There was still time. Belle, still on the table, a shocked look on her face, sat up abruptly.

"What? Who's coming?" she asked, alarmed. There was a definite sense of urgency spreading throughout the room. She slid off the table and moved toward him quickly, reaching out to grab his arm. He whipped around, his eyes flashing.

"Get to your room_. Now._" He ordered, his eyes scanning the room.

"What's happened?" she said, becoming very scared at the way he looked about. His eyes were blacker than deep space, a color she had never seen before; they were downright savage.

"_I said go to your room." _he snarled. His voice had changed, becoming rougher than she had ever heard. It was without its usual air of swagger and confidence. His voice was the sound of danger. Belle backed away from him. She was frightened, worried, and curious all at once. Who was here? Why had he become so…beastly so quickly? She normally would argue and question his motives, but it did not seem to be the time. She turned and bolted from the room, nearly tripping as she sprinted up the stairs. She threw open the door to her bedroom and shut it quickly behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the floor, her chest heaving. Belle tried to catch her breath as she pulled herself up.

Suddenly, the sound of marching and heavy footsteps seemed to surround the Dark Castle. She ran to the window and opened it, sticking her head outside in hopes of laying eyes on the source of the sound. There it was. Thundering up the path was an army, an enormous army, flying the flags of her village and her father's coat of arms.

"No." she whispered breathlessly. She watched as they came closer, some on horseback, most on foot, wielding swords and heavy shields. They had come for her. It had been a little over a month since she had been home and had seen her father. He must have been using that time to plan and plot his "rescue" of her from Rumplestiltskin. Well, she needed no rescuing, that was for sure. She could protect herself from anybody she wanted, and she didn't exactly need protection from Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin, where was he right now? If she was holed up in her room, what was he doing right now? "_Go to your room_." His words echoed in Belle's head. Well, she was there now…he didn't say to stay there. She moved quickly to the door, twisting the knob to open it, but was met with only frustration when her attempts to open the door proved futile. He locked her in. Damn sorcerer, she thought to herself. Her only source of information at this point was what was happening outside. She dashed to the window, peering down at the army of her village as they drew nearer.

Belle could see Rumplestiltskin at the entrance to the Dark Castle, walking toward the army in large strides. He stopped walking when they were within a hundred feet of him, holding his ground like a stone.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" Belle screamed, wishing she could be there next to him. Whatever he was doing, she wished she could be at his side to help. She watched as he crouched and placed his palms on the ground. He bowed his head near to the ground, as if in prayer, and remained in this position for a good twenty seconds. What was he doing? The soldiers were getting closer and closer; they would not hesitate to behead him right then and there if he remained in such a stance.

Suddenly, he straightened up. Still on his knees, he stretched his arms wide like wings and Belle watched as great silver lights similar to the rays of the sun poured forth from his long fingers and extended thousands of feet lateral to his body. The light rose up, shooting past Belle's face and blowing her backward onto her bedroom floor. She quickly crawled back to the window and watched as the silver light enveloped all of the Dark Castle like an enormous bubble. She looked back to Rumplestiltskin, who had risen to his feet and was still holding his arms out next to him. He turned to the castle, to Belle. She could see the strain that this magic was putting on him; it was written all over his face. His teeth were clenched, his brows were furrowed in deep concentration, but what caught Belle's attention were his eyes. Their usual dark tint had completely changed; instead of black, his eyes were white, as if his irises had been swallowed.

The army had reached the edge of the force field and stopped.

"I thought you said it was here." A soldier at the front said, looking right through the silver cloud.

"It is! Or…was?" the soldier next to him snapped, removing his helmet. He was standing about a foot from Rumplestiltskin, who stood as still as a statue. Belle's father rode up to the front to assess the situation for himself. Belle saw the look of enraged confusion cross his face.

"What the hell is this? Where is the Dark Castle?" He bellowed. He grabbed the chest plate of the first soldier who had spoken and shook him violently. "WHERE IS BELLE?" He threw the soldier to the ground.

"I-I-I don't know sir, I rode here days ago and I saw the castle…and now it's….gone." the soldier stuttered, crawling away from Maurice, who advanced on him like a hungry wolf.

"You WILL find the Dark Castle, you WILL find Belle, and you WILL KILL RUMPLESTILTSKIN," he turned back to the rest of the army, "DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME?" He yelled. The soldiers cried back in response.

"You're safe for now, Rumplestiltskin! But make no mistake, we will return!" Maurice shouted, "Men, home!" He cried, turning and riding back through the crowd of soldiers, leading them back to the village. It took a good five minutes until they disappeared from view. After the last soldier was no longer in sight, Rumplestiltskin collapsed to his knees, his hands on the ground, breathing heavily. Belle heard the click of the door behind her. Within seconds, she had sprinted down the stairs and out to the main pathway leading into the castle. She fell to his side, her arms embracing him fully in attempts to shield him. From what, she did not know; she just wanted him to feel safe in her arms.

"That was extraordinary, Rumplestiltskin. Truly." She said, putting her hand under his chin and lifting it gingerly. His skin was glistening like diamonds from sweat and he was panting like a mad dog in the summer heat.

"Th-thank you, I…I just was…was…" he said, his voice and energy fading. Belle took his arm and put it over her shoulder, pulling him up with all of her strength.

"I understand. Don't tire yourself further…let's get you inside." She said softly. His eyes were nearly shut and he looked exhausted. Belle pressed her lips to his cheek.

The corners of his mouth turned up as she carried him back into the Dark Castle.


End file.
